It's All About the Company
by Powerofthewish
Summary: One-Shot right after 4x12 about Klaus being stuck in the Gilbert house.


**A/N- Just had to do this quick one shot about after 4x12.**

* * *

Home at last.

Tyler had the best idea to get up and leave Mystic Falls for a week. Of course he didn't want to go alone so Caroline offered to go with him.

He wanting to spend the week camping. No cell phones, no internet, and no showers.

This was possibly Caroline's worst nightmare but she was being supportive.

The week was hell though. Tyler was brooding the entire time. She spent most of the time in their tent alone. It seemed every time they got close he just pushed away and left. This left only her and bugs.

After she got home she took a shower and got ready. She checked her phone to see no new messages. She called Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie, but no one answered. She even called Damon. But it always went straight to voice mail.

"Seriously, does no one charge their phone anymore?" Caroline said exasperated to the empty room.

She finished getting ready and drove to Elena's house.

Although it was more likely they were at the boarding house Elena's was closer and she might as well check.

She knocked but got no answer so she walked right in. She heard some movement in the living room.

"Try charging your phone Elena I was worried." She said walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

"I had just about the worst week ever. Never go camping Elena." Caroline said with a smirk.

After not getting a response she realized it might be Jeremy not Elena in the living room.

"Sorry Jeremy is that you? Do you know where your sister went?" She put the alcoholic drink up to her lips and drank it quickly.

She turned to see Klaus staring at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked with a blush realizing he heard everything she said.

"Just waiting for Elena to return." Klaus said with a smirk.

"Did Jeremy invite you in? I never thought I'd see the day when that happened. Because seriously everyone has been invited in here now." Caroline said while pouring herself another drink.

"They should be back soon enough. You can wait here with me if you like." Klaus said and moved to put his hands on the back of the sofa.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Tyler yelled walking in to see the two talking.

Klaus walked to around where the barrier was.

"Just waiting for that doppelgänger to return." Klaus said calmly.

Tyler charged him. Klaus was ready and dodged it. He punched Tyler then and he stumbled backwards into the barrier. Tyler turned around realizing there was not supposed to be a wall there.

"What the hell did you do?" Tyler asked.

"You think for some reason I would lock myself in a tomb spell. You are mistaken." Klaus spat out.

"Did Bonnie do this? Why here? Why now?" Caroline asked him confused.

"It might have something to do with me threatening to kill everyone." Klaus said glaring at Tyler.

"Yeah usually she's not too keen on that." Caroline said back.

"Now I am stuck here until she gets back with my last hybrid as my only company." Klaus said.

Tyler went for Klaus' throat again.

Klaus put his hand on Tyler's chest.

"It seems almost poetic that you were my first and last hybrid." Klaus whispered.

Tyler flew back suddenly into the wall. He looked up to see Caroline hand on Klaus' chest keeping him from charging after him.

"I think I like this company much better." Klaus said with a smirk.

Caroline turned at him and glared.

Her phone suddenly started ringing. It was Bonnie.

"Where are you Bonnie?" Caroline asked

"We found the cure Caroline, but Damon, he destroyed it. He said he wanted Elena to stay a vampire." Bonnie said through the phone.

Tyler and Klaus could hear the conversation.

"What?! What the hell happened when I was gone Bonnie?" Caroline yelled.

"Long story. We killed Kol. Completed the hunters mark. And we went to find the cure." Bonnie said realizing it wasn't really that long.

"You did what!? What did you do to Klaus than?" Caroline asked.

"We trapped him in Elena's house with a spell." Bonnie said.

"The tomb spell?" Caroline asked.

"No. This one will only last two more days. We all have to be long gone by then. I think Klaus really will kill us this time." Bonnie said.

"Next time try telling me when you go and make the worst decisions ever." Caroline gritted out.

"You were in the woods with Tyler. You left your phone here. You told us not to contact you for a week!" Bonnie yelled back.

"I was camping! You can always interrupt camping! You should have found me!" Caroline yelled.

Caroline hung up the phone and tossed it aside.

"You took her camping for a week?" Klaus asked Tyler with a smirk.

"So?" Tyler asked Klaus.

"That just seems like the worst week ever." Klaus said adding a chuckle. Caroline glared at him knowing he heard what she said earlier.

"You liked it right Caroline?" Tyler asked hopefully.

"Two days. No one talks for two days. Then we leave. And I get the couch. You two can share the floor." Caroline walks over to sit on the couch with a pout.

Klaus picks up two pillows off a chair and puts them on the ground to lie down.

"Yes I like this company much more." Klaus said from the ground.

"You keep your hands to yourself!" Tyler says crouching down to Klaus.

Klaus turns his head towards her and smirks.

She smiled back.

* * *

**A/N-2 Anyone catch that I used all three promo pics. **


End file.
